Legacy of the Quadrono Batallion
by ChaosValkyire
Summary: Before the first Robotech War, Myria is accepted to the Quadrono squadron, plz read and review...
1. Legacy of the Quadrono Batallion

Miriya stood at attention, legs locked together as the crowed beamed approval. She had made it to Quadrono Battalion, the most famous group of female warriors in the Zentradi Armada. Out of three hundred candidates, she was one of the four they chose.  
  
The training had been rigorous, and the only way to make the battalion was to survive. She remembered being given her powered armor, dropped into a space field with very limited training, and left there with her fellow trainees. After thirty minutes, Battle Pods attacked them. At first, a good two dozen were cut down in confusion, and then they had fought back. Well, they had flown away as fast as they could. And after they finally made a stand, the pods left. They were attacked again and again, until there were only four left. Then they had been accepted.  
  
And now, they were being honored and presented with patches and other foolish riffraff (or so Miriya considered it) to authorize and approve their entry into the most elite female unit (and possibly the most period) in the Zentradi Armada. The ceremony dragged on, and on, until finally, it came to a close. Miriya nearly leapt out of her skin when Supreme Commander Dolza was spotted applauding the new recruits. Then the rest cycle came, and Miriya left herself to rest.  
  
***  
  
The duty alarm sounded. On instinct, Miriya leapt out of bed and threw on her duty uniform. She walked casually down the corridor to the mess hall. She quickly ate her nutritional supplements, and strode briskly to her morning briefing. The commander of the Quads' was there. Nolira was her name. She was the fiercest and most intelligent warrior Miriya had ever met. She could execute the most brilliant battlefield tactics and combat three enemies at the same time. She stood a good fifty nine feet tall, which was pretty big for a female.  
  
Miriya snapped off a quick salute, and joined the others in their seats. Once everyone was assembled, they all stood and snapped to attention. Nolira put them at ease. "First off, I would like to introduce our newest warriors. Miriya, Polaria, Gemni, and Osh. They will be your new squadron mates."  
  
The four stood momentarily, and then took their seats again. "As you all know, the planet Prenta Nine has been chosen for control by the Zentradi. Our battalion has been assigned to scout out the area, and then destroy everything we can possibly destroy. In three full days, we will fold to the Prenta system. We will then perform a shock attack against any enemies in the area. After that, we will proceed to..."  
  
Miriya was beginning to lose her focus. She managed to get ninety percent of the briefing before her eyes began to slowly slide shut. And just as she knew she would be caught and disciplined, the word dismissed came from her commanding officers mouth. She stood slowly, saluted, and then filed out. The last thing she heard was orbital bombardment. This planet was obviously considered a slight threat to the Zentraedi, and Dolza had chosen it to be "introduced to the new era".  
  
Miriya was just preparing to return to her quarters, when the deck rocked. The battle alarm sounded, and the corridor was instantly bathed in crimson.  
  
"Scramble, all battle mecha scramble!" came the flight operator's high- pitched voice.  
  
Miriya raced down the deck, most of the more experienced pilots had already rounded the corner. Miriya flew into the hangar bay, and quickly changed into her flight suit. She raced down the docking bay, just as she had been instructed, to her powered armor. An assistant was ready, helping her into her battle suit. Miriya gripped the controls, and powered up her mecha. The launch bay doors on the side of the Zentraedi cruiser opened. Miriya smashed the throttle home, and her armor roared into the void, riding a trail of blue fire. A small scout like capital ship was in the distance, and Miriya could see mecha, Prenta she noted, swarming the ship, already engaging the Quadrono's.  
  
The enemy mecha was approximately forty feet tall, and painted brown. It was hunched over, bristling with cannons that fired high powered lasers, that could do some nasty things to her armor and easily destroy her if hit. Of course, these were only average pilots, and they were facing the best of the best. Miriya darted about and annihilated the enemy easily. She leapt about the void; firing short bursts from her left arm pulse lasers. The enemy tried everything, missiles, lasers, even ramming, and manual combat.  
  
Miriya evaded them all, and countered easily with the same thing. If it was missiles she dodged, she launched her own. If it was a melee assault, she smashed her arms through them. Several enemies began to swarm her wing mate, Osh. Osh, however, was alot more than even Miriya anticipated. She curled her armor into a ball, and used the laser net. Blue beams shot out from her armor in every conceivable direction, obliterating everything in their paths. The two starships were slugging it out, but it was obvious that Miriya's home vessel would win the battle easily, due to the mere fact that the Zentraedi vessel had three times as many weapon as the Prenta scout vessel. The battle soon concluded with a few broadsides, and the Quadronos mopping up whatever was left.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards, Osh was appointed a spear leader. A spear was a group of four powered armor suits. And oddly enough, Miriya and the two other recruits were placed in the same spear.  
  
Nolira was enraged and fascinated all at the same time. How had the Prenta fools known that their deaths were coming? And how did they learn the position of the Quadrono command cruiser? This troubled her, but it also made her blood run hot. Even though their enemy was pathetically powerless to stop them in mecha combat, they were obviously very clever. And Nolira knew that a clever enemy was always the most dangerous. She looked forward to the challenge.  
  
Three days later, they arrived in system, twenty cruisers and a few scout ships. The fleet moved in to encircle the world. The scout ships detected no war ships, no mecha, and no space activity period. They continued their scans until they spotted something approaching from orbit. Then they were cut to ribbons. 


	2. Legacy of the Quadrono Batallion chapter...

The cruisers and scout ships were there one minute, and crackling, burning, dying hulks the next. Something had destroyed them. Myiria and the Quadronos had been on patrol at the time, thus saving them from destruction, but leaving them very stranded in the Prenta system, a nothing world really, with primitive technology compared to the Zentradi, but with apparently a very nasty, undetectable super weapon of some kind. Myiria had no idea what was going on, but fortunately, Osh stepped up to the task, and informed the unit she was assuming command. The battalion accepted quickly, needing a leader. Osh decided to take inventory. They were fully armed and had plenty of internal consumable supplies left. Osh led the squadron on a short trip to the planets moon, which had an atmosphere, and possibly a colony. Osh's objective was to sneak in and capture the colony's control center, and hold it for ransom until they could call for help or escape. The plan sounded good, until the moon's defenders came rushing up to meet them, ugly brown mecha firing lasers. Osh boosted into the thick of them, evading shots left and right as the rest of her unit came screaming in behind her, firing away. Myiria boosted in to slug an enemy unit that was sneaking up on Osh, firing her chest auto cannons as she knocked it back, running a line of angry holes up the flanks of the mecha, causing it to flinch, then detonate from within, power system being holed a hundred times. More mecha streamed forward, and Myiria and Osh went back-to-back, chest and wrist cannons blazing. The rest of the unit leapt into the fray, missiles streaking every which way, blowing Prentan mecha to pieces, incinerating them, or crippling them. The Quadronos swooped and dove and dodged, jinked, juked, flipped, spun, and fired, and it seemed to the Prentan mecha that they were everywhere, swarming all over them, and at one point, literally using invid tactics, tackling head long, and ripping them to pieces with their manipulators. Myiria found herself tackling two smaller mecha with each arm, jamming the wrist cannons inside their head sections, and blasting away. Sparks flew, and the two mecha were consumed with secondary explosions. She then whipped her armor around, chest cannons blazing blue fire, tearing the heads from to more mecha, while extending her arms straight out to either side, firing the wrist cannons in rapid volleys, blowing gaping, lethal holes in the chests of two more. She went on the move again, an avenging angel of death, swooping in and out of formations, scoring kill after kill. She saved several members of her unit from death, shooting down missiles, blasting them as they raised hand held mecha weapons. Myiria spun, and to her surprise, she had defeated a majority of the squadron of enemies, leaving one left, surrounded by the entire Quadrono battalion. They all raised their wrist cannons, and immolated the last unit. Then, they spun, and came tearing in at the surface.  
  
***  
  
The Prentans where a cocky race, believing that superior numbers was more than a match for the last surviving Zentradi forces in their sector. Their missile and surface defense batteries never came online; never even open their covers. It was the biggest mistake they had ever made. Bolts of blue fire raked across the command complex from out of nowhere, large bursts of azure fire slammed into the roof areas, where the large anti air weapons were kept. The turrets and batteries were destroyed utterly, then, the missiles mounted on the racks detonated, blowing gigantic holes in the armored roof, through which the Quadrono's directed their fire. Giant blasts of energy crashed into the floor of the top level, and punched all the way through to the ground, setting a hundred fires, and killing almost everyone inside the compound. The giant battle suits crashed onto the surface, and blasted all the nearby structures, toppling them. Then, Osh clicked her com unit to scan for active frequencies, of unknown origin. It found one, and she connected to it. "Attention, this is the Quadrono battalion. Your moon and everything on it, now belong to us. Any attacks will result in the deaths of all your civilians." she said coldly, killing the channel. With that Osh turned her mecha to Myira's. "Myiria..." she began through a secure channel. "I saw you fighting...and I believe that you are far better suited for command of this unit than I am. I am transferring control to you." she said simply. Myiria breathed hard. It was exhilarating, control of one of the most elite units in the history of the Zentradi, even if temporary. Osh made the announcement, and Myiria made her mecha salute, right fist coming into the left breastplate of her war machine. The other Quadronos followed suite, returning the salute. Myiria felt pride and honor, and glory most of all, but somewhere in the back of her mind, the wheels were turning. This was going to be a very bloody mission, if they survived. Myiria knew it, and accepted it. After all, she was Zentradi... 


	3. Legacy of the Quadrono Batallion chapter...

Myiria ducked her mecha behind a large slab of wreckage, just avoiding a burst of Prentan laser fire. She leapt up again, wrist cannons blazing, carving scorching red ravines in the mecha's armor, and knocking it onto its back, where fires consumed it. Myiria walked her mecha backwards, eyes glued to her radar the whole time, searching for any sign of movement. They had been dug into the structure they had been fortunate enough to capture for several days now, waiting for Zentradi reinforcements. They had been informed curtly that little could be spared but rescue would come, only because they were the finest pilots in the Armada. Myiria and her fellow squad mates had each taken a position around the perimeter, and they also received three fallback positions before they came to a strongpoint that left them little in ways of escape save for blasting through the roof, and only three at a time.  
  
The Prentans had the place surrounded and a fleet of capital ships was blockading the moon according to recent events: shuttles coming down CONSTANTLY with supplies and weapons. The ugly brown Prentan mecha were primitive but numerous, and their gun pods did some nasty damage. And numerous times, the Quadronos had witnessed the super weapon that had cut the original fleet into ribbons used. It was mecha mounted, a large bazooka like weapon that fired a rocket that had some sort of energy signature when it detonated, causing power systems to overload to such a degree that primary reactors would just melt and explode. This weapon however had VERY limited range, and was easy to shoot down, if you knew it was coming. Myiria rounded a corner and flexed her mecha's legs, giving it a short hop landing it on top of a destroyed tank. The Prentans must of had snipers in the area, because suddenly, heavy lasers were blowing holes in the ground all around her mecha, which she quickly moved into evasive action with the boosters, crashing through some wreckage, heavy lasers burning small craters just behind her as the snipers tracked her mecha.  
  
Finally, she got out of their scopes, and remained still. She knew what was coming soon, something very nasty. And indeed, her radar saw the heavy bombers coming. The bombers were probably intended for capital ship attacks so heavy was their armament. Multiple laser turrets, computer targeted, large supply of anti-ship torpedoes and anti mecha missiles, anti-aircraft missile turrets and even side door guns for two launch able mecha. Myiria remained still, and when the explosions began, she blurred into motion, chest auto cannons blowing a gaping hole in a nearby pile of rubble, as she boosted her way past it, she came into almost an ally like area, with a tight space. Still she moved. Death was not an option here, her unit had information on new enemy weapons, cabable of destroying a command ship in one shot, maybe even a flagship. Myiria moved, totally focused on her task. The planes were catching her, and she made her move.  
  
Whipping the mecha around, she reversed course, and dashed for the end of the ally of rubble. A bomb crashed through the roof not twenty meters behind her mecha, throwing it face first into the hard packed dirt. Somehow, her engines didn't cut and she skidded along. Using raw strength, she threw her mecha into a boosting position again. Somehow, she had escaped another bombardment. Myiria sighed. She was becoming weary, constant battle was glorious but tiring. She let her mecha fall onto its back and she spread her arms out, wondering how much longer they could hold out. *** Osh let her mecha fall into the rubble, spewing dust everywhere, but obscuring the view of any snipers in the area. She moved like a hawk, boosting back to the hidden strong point. It had take quite a bit of work. All the Quadronos had literally carved the place out of the ground with lasers and auto cannons, and made a strongpoint by hauling wrecks and rubble and metal and anything strong enough to withstand or resist lasers. Then the layers would stop missiles for enough time to escape...in theory. Half the squad worked on it for half the day, while the others kept their positions to force enemies back.  
  
When it was done, the Quadronos finally were able to go back to half the squad rested for a while, while the other half patrolled. They were not allowed out of armor for more than ten minutes to stretch. After that, you could sleep in your mecha, powered down, but on recharge or standby only. They had all quickly become accustomed to the hum of recharge or standby. Osh cleared her final defensive area, and reached the strongpoint. Once inside, she powered down, and exited her armor. Myiria would return soon, and Osh wanted to speak to Myiria. The situation was becoming bleaker, and soon they would have to consider the one option no one wanted. Four days travel away, their was a zentradi scout frigate, and if they all went a full speed, in a sort of hibernation like state by reducing the oxygen in their mecha, they would make it...in theory. Osh didn't like the idea; she would rather die fighting then run like that.  
  
Some believed that Prentan cruisers that could fold would destroy a scout frigate, but considering how primitive their weapons were, it was unlikly. Osh sighed with relief as she stretched her muscles, and popped her tightened bones. Myiria soon joined her, following suit. Osh finished her ten minutes and suited back up. Myiria also finished, although in five. With that, Osh opened a link.  
  
"Myiria, our time here is running short...what are your plans as squadron leader?" she asked.  
  
Myiria responded slowly. "If we cannot hold them, then we will have to run. And you know that soon, they will give up on stealth assaults and send in a sizeable force, from which we will be over run. Don't ask silly questions, Osh, you know the answers." Myiria replied before powering down into recharge and going to sleep. She was awoken by Osh; it was their shift again.  
  
Unfortunately, this was their last shift, as the action began. The entire radar seemed to glow red in a semicircle, and Myiria knew they were coming. The alert was sounded, and all warriors manned their defensive posts. Numbers quickly overwhelmed them. At first, the fast firing, hard-hitting Quadronos took out wave after wave of enemy, countless explosions. But once they were spotted, the real shooting started, and they were forced to pull back to the strong point. There they all remained still, hoping that they would go undetected. It was not to be. Bombers were seen from the radar, and the Quadronos had but one option.  
  
Myiria spoke quickly. "We make for the frigate. Evade at all costs and conserve energy. Go!" she barked. They all lit their boosters in groups of three, and blasted through the top, which fortunately surprised the Prentans, and they got a good head start. Out of anger, one of the Quadronos fired a few missiles at a bomber, and sent its flaming hulk smashing into a landed shuttle, causing a very large explosion to take a few mecha and auxiliary craft with it. Myiria and Osh flew right next to each other, all of them boosting for open space. They made it, somehow, without getting attacked. They nearly relaxed until 3 Prentan cruisers defolded and opened fire. The only option was to go past them, as enemy mecha were moving to surround them.  
  
Myiria, figuring they were dead, gunned it screaming a Quadrono war cry. The battalion followed suit, and they tore in at the giant enemy. The vessels were monstrous, bristling with weaponry, and could take a beating. Myiria was the first in range of the AA cannons. She moved like a shadow, dodging between blasts, rolling and juking and jinking, until she hit the superstructure, skimming as close to it as she could, wrist cannons blazing, taking out anything in her path. Her battalion was right behind her, blasting away. The losses began to mount, as foolish pilots tried something to try and get around a turret, or lost control or panicked. Myiria erased their names from her memory and continued on, until she was clear, continuing to dodge and roll, flying backwards to dodge incoming fire. They almost got away, until a carrier and three destroyers folded into their paths. Myiria saw the turrets spinning around to face her battalion, and closed her eyes. 


	4. Legacy of the Quadrono Batallion chapter...

Myiria knew she wasn't dead when a flash went off, so bright that she saw it through her eyelids. She opened her eyes to see zentradi cannon fire slicing through the carrier, battlepod squadrons swooping to engage the Prentan mecha. Myiria pulled her mecha up over the prow of the Prentan cruiser, which was being consumed by explosions. She blasted into the swarms of mecha slugging it out. She ducked one blast, bobbed up under another, rolled to evade yet another, and fired a snapshot in mid roll, scoring a kill with her wrist cannons. Her unit broke formation and dove into the fray. Bolts of blue and red death crisscrossed back and forth, missiles being launched faster than the eye could blink. The three Prentan cruisers they had dodged past earlier were maneuvering to face the newly arrived zentradi battle group, firing what turrets could be brought to face them at maximum range, doing very little damage. The zentradi vessels began to turn, but not quite fast enough. The Prentan vessels finished their turns, and began to charge their main cannons, giant glowing balls of energy at the tips of the vessels. The battlepod forces broke off quickly, and went tearing in at the three cruisers, plastrons blazing, rockets and the odd heavy missile here and there. Explosions raked the front of the lead cruiser, but to little to late, and the three vessels fired. The beams appeared to be less powerful than zentradi cannons, as the leakage did little damage, but those vessels that were hit took extreme damage. Myiria and the others had been left to the massive swarm of Prentan mecha, and it just now occurred to her, as her armor alerted her of a missile lock. She went ballistic, spinning to face the target, chest cannons blowing gaping holes in a Prentan missile drone. The missile bins detonated, creating a rather large explosion, that managed to stun Myiria, sending her mecha shooting out of control, spinning off towards the remains of the burning Prentan carrier. Myiria tried for all she was worth to get her engines to restart, but they just wouldn't. She tried again and again, but nothing would work. Realizing she was going to hit, she moved her arms back, and fired the wrist cannons, trying to weaken the hull armor before she hit it dead on at this speed. She was merely seconds from impact when her engines came back online. They slowed her dramatically, but not quite enough. She smashed through the hull at a medium speed; splitting the hull armor easily, only because of her cannon work did she make it through. She had smashed into a large cargo hold, and before she could get her mecha to its feet, a curtain of armor crashed down to cover the hole she made. The next thing she knew, a tiny door opened, and Prentan men, micronians it appeared, entered with small arms. They saw her mecha, fired a few futile shots, and fled. Myiria was not concerned. She got the mecha to its feet, and started working on the armor curtain. She was out of missiles, and began to fire her chest and wrist cannons, carving the armor up. When it was finally weakened enough, she stepped over to it, and using her manipulators, tore it open, and blasted out. Mecha were everywhere, and seemed surprised to see her. It appeared that reinforcements had arrived for the Prentans. Ugly brown mecha turned to face her. They seemed to be wondering if she was real. Myiria, who was boosting towards them at full speed, was more than willing to prove her existence. She fired both wrist cannons, sweeping the back and forth, scoring kill after kill. It only took her seconds to kill about a dozen of them, but this was a swarm, apparently sent to try and help evacuate the burning carrier. Myiria dove into the thick of them, suddenly under constant fire, angry red bolts leaping across to stab at her. But she was just to fast. Her mecha boosted into the swarm, wrist cannons blazing, chest cannons firing, sending gleaming blue death needles at her enemies, which melted into slag and exploded by her will. She was a god, an avenging angel for her fallen comrades, untouchable as she dove around, guns blazing, Prentan mecha barely able to track her before they were perforated by a burst of cannon fire. A few managed to launch missiles, but to no avail, as the warheads were blasted out of existence. Myiria had missiles shot at her at extreme range, and she bobbed under them. The faster missiles spun around to follow her, as the Prentan opened up with its gun pod, spraying plasma everywhere, unable to hit the blur of green armor. Myiria knew the missiles were right on her as she closed dangerously fast with the Prentan unit. The missiles were mere seconds from impact when she pulled up, straight over the Prentan pilots mecha. His own missiles punched into his mecha, and detonated. Myiria continued to spin and dodge, cannons blazing blue death, cutting a line of angry red holes into one, spinning and firing, blowing the head area off another, bobbing under cannon fire, blasting one above her. They never seemed to stop coming, and she blasted them and kept blasting. Finally, when they were all defeated, Myiria relaxed. She was well out of range of the naval battle, and needed to find her bearings. She was about to take off again, when her radar screamed at her. She pulled up, just in time to dodge a blast of red laser bolts, about six of them in a tight formation. Myiria spun, to see the deadliest looking Prentan mecha she had ever seen. It was also the biggest one she had ever seen, nearly twice the size of her mecha. It was bipedal, and armed with the two biggest gun pods she had ever seen. Myiria imagined that its size gave it plenty of armor, and she wasn't sure if her cannons would penetrate that amount of armor. The weapons on her battle suit were over heated already, and wouldn't last much longer they need to cool down. Myiria flexed her manipulators and dove in for the gigantic mecha, howling the fiercest Quadrono battle cry she could think off. The giant mecha raised its gun pods, and Myiria tackled it headlong, manipulators tearing at its armor. All the while she screamed a war cry, baying for blood. 


End file.
